Eclipse
by Rosella6199
Summary: Lucy, the lone survivor of the Fairy Sphere on Tenroujima, was devastated with the loss and ran away to find answers. How to bring them back? Why is she the one left? What happened when Acnologia attacked? She all but died to find them, but what happens when she stumbles upon Laxus and Jellal? Why is her heart beating like this? Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Lucy, the lone survivor of the Fairy Sphere on Tenroujima, was devastated with the loss and ran away to find answers. How to bring them back? Why is she the one left? What happened when Acnologia attacked? She all but died to find them, but what happens when she stumbles upon another survivor?

**A/N:** Too early for another story? Well, too bad. XD I really like reading those 'Lucy Leaves' Clichés and all, but here should be a twist once in a while, so I thought of this up. Hope you like it!

…

It has almost been a year since I ran away from the guild to find answers. I need to bring them back; I am nothing without my family. But I got nothing. I don't even know why I'm the one alive and kicking.

_Almost a Year Ago (No exact date)…_

"You can't just give up on them!" I screamed with all of my breath.

"We have no choice, Lucy." Bisca tried to calm me down but with no avail.

"No choice?! They're my family!" I shouted before realizing what I said. The remaining members looked at me at my outburst, their eyes tired and sad.

"They're our family too, Lucy-nee…" Romeo stated, hugging his father's shirt as a few tears escaped his eyes.

I looked to each and every one of them, "Tell them that I attacked them, and then trapped them there."

"L-Lucy…" Alzack began but trailed off, sensing the serious aura around me.

"Listen; just tell them that it was me who trapped those members there, I can use that as a reason to run and try to find answers across the country and you guys wouldn't have to be suspected."

"We can't do that!" Romeo exclaimed.

"He is right," Macao said, "There is no way we are abandoning a precious member now."

"Don't you see? You guys won't be abandoning me, you'll be helping me. You can't do anything in your position to find a way to help bring them back. But if you do this, I will. Please help me one last time, as a proud and powerful Fairy Tail mage." When I said that, everyone smiled sadly but agreed with nods.

I walked out of those doors for the last time. I will only return to bring my family back with me.

_Present…_

It has been 9 months; I have been running from the magic council for 7 of them before they gave up on me. I had the experience from running and hiding from my father, at least that was put under good use.

I never told my land lord about it, but I heard that she was keeping my apartment for me. When I found out, I was practically jumping from joy and relief as I never got the time to go and pack anything besides my keys and some personal belongings like my letters and whip.

I grew a little stronger, being able to summon 4 spirits at once and also able to use Urano Metria, but it had to be done with Gemini. It was great progress in my opinion.

However, I knew I am not strong enough for the spell I wanted to use. It was to call upon a spirit and summon it without something connecting to it, like a key. It was a hard spell and only experienced mages could use it. But it was harder for me because even though Mavis, the one I wanted to summon, was a spirit, she is not 100% of one either.

Now, I'm roaming the forests. I sensed a strong magical presence and decided to check it out, it reminded me of Gildarts and his overwhelming power, but this was 10 times more powerful. I found it harder to walk as I got closer.

After a bit for struggling, it felt like I passed a line somewhere and now all the downward pressure was gone. Something else was gone too, when I look up, I saw a palace made of marble and stone, beautiful yet lonely. I immediately knew that this was the source of all that magic.

The sheet of magic that was hiding it was what disappeared, I concluded. I took a daring step forward; nothing happened so I slowly took another and continued until I sped up with confidence. Soon I was at the front gates, they were made of a metal but was pure white like nothing could ever stain it. From here, I could even compare this palace to the mansion I used to live in and this would still be slightly bigger. I took in a breath as I gasped in surprise.

I pushed open the gates with both my hands and walked inside, confident. But when I heard footsteps and an opening door, I immediately hid in the bushes.

"Who's there?" I know that voice!

…

**A/N:** Sorry to end it here, but I kinda need you to help me decide on the pairing. The poll is on my profile, so if you want to see a certain pairing go vote there. You could also request one to me by PM-ing me.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to all who voted! I'll keep the results secret for now, the poll is still open. So, I can change the pairing whenever. :D

_**Thanks to:**_

_AngelFromMyDream_

_Chiyo Yuzuki_

_I LOVE Natsu Dragneel_

_max. __stpierre_. 714

_UEAcon_

_Altairis vogue_

_Katiusca_

**You guys know what I mean. :)**

…

_**Previously on Eclipse:**_

_It has almost been a year since I ran away from the guild to find answers. I need to bring them back; I am nothing without my family. But I got nothing. I don't even know why I'm the one alive and kicking. _

_I pushed open the gates with both my hands and walked inside, confident. But when I heard footsteps and an opening door, I immediately hid in the bushes._

"_Who's there?" I know that voice!_

...

I stood up from where I was hiding, to look into the deep blue eyes of my comrade, "Laxus…"

"You… You're that weak blonde mage!" He shouted in shock, I tried my best to hide the tick mark on my forehead from the insult.

"I-I'm not _that_ weak!" I screamed in reply, "Urgh…" Something in my mind clicked, "What! How are you alive?!"

A moment of silence followed that question, "… I don't know. I just woke up in the infirmary here."

"Huh? How?" I titled my head to the side, ignoring the slight blush on his face, "When_ I_ woke up, I was practically stranded in the middle of the ocean."

"He woke up here because of me." A calm yet stern voice said, a man with blue hair appeared behind Laxus.

"J-Jellal?" I questioned, "How are you out of your prison?" There were so many things happening at once, so many questions floating in my head.

"I'll explain later, come inside, Lucy." He stepped aside, allowing me to walk pass the grand doors and gaze into the amazing interior of the place.

"Woah…"

"I know right?" A husky voice whispered into my ear, I turned to face a smirking lightning dragon slayer. I tried my best to suppress my blush but failed, making him laugh even harder.

"S-shut up!" I shouted, flustered.

"No more bickering." Jellal scolded, causing Laxus to close his mouth. I giggled slightly but stayed silent while Jellal led us through the halls.

Soon, we all came to a halt, "This serves as a living room, use it as such," Jellal gestured to the large room. There was a grand piano off into the corner, multiple couches scattered and large projection lacrima (think of a tv) in front of the largest couch, in the middle was a table which I thought would be used for eating.

We all sat on one of the long couches; I started the conversation, "So? Are you going to explain?"

"Yes, I was broke out of prison by Ultear and Meredy, we had decided to form an independent guild called Crime Sorcière, they're around here somewhere." He waved his hands to emphasis what he was saying.

"Ultear and Meredy?" I asked.

"Yea, they're good people."

"What about Laxus?" I asked, he nodded, showing me that he was about to answer.

"About a month after the main members of Fairy Tail disappeared, I decided to look for them myself. That was when I found Laxus, floating on the waters near the island; I pulled him onto the ship. But no matter what Ultear, Meredy and I did, he just wouldn't wake up. We knew he was alive though. So, we brought his here, and he woke up a couple months back."

"How come you never told me this?" Laxus asked, facing the blunette.

"Just didn't feel right at the time, I knew you would burst out these doors once you heard, to find your family and all, but you can't. You're a Fairy Tail mage, the council will be looking for you. But now that Lucy here came along, I think something is up, so I'm telling you now."

"How did we survive? How did Acnologia's attack not affect us?"

"That I don't know, but I have been trying to find out. There are millions of documents here and I knew that there had to be something to bring back Erz- Fairy Tail." Jellal tried to cough to rid of his embarrassment of almost revealing his feelings for a certain scarlet haired mage. I smiled, trying my best to push the hand squeezing my heart.

"… I know a way." I whispered, but knew that they heard me loud and clear.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"Yeah, I have been searching for a very long time now and found a spell. But there are requirements for it and I'm not strong enough yet, so I came into this forest hoping that the strong sense of magic here could help me. But it turned out to be a palace," I smiled sadly, "At least now I know I'm not the only one."

"Get stronger, huh." Laxus began to grin, making me shiver, "Then you came to the right place, blondie."

"W-what?" I stuttered in fear, his grin seeming very intimidating.

"He's right…" Jellal trailed off, "This place is called the Dawn Fortress. Like I said, it holds great amounts of documents and a lot of space, you can learn and train here as well as research."

I stayed silent, I knew that there was a lot of space and all but I didn't think I would be able to train inside a palace… I guess my doubt showed in my face because Laxus said, "Well, don't worry, we can train you!" The smirk never leaving his face as he spoke, making me sigh heavily.

"Oh shut it." I groaned, already tired from imagining the training ahead of me.

"Make yourself at home, I pretty sure there are rooms on the third floor."

…

_One Month Later…_

It's been a month since I decided to stay here, I got stronger but not by a lot. I can run a lot faster and with weights on my ankle and wrists, making my punches and kicks stronger too but I just don't believe in myself. Every day, I walk through the halls of this place, feeling the overwhelming power from the building and living with two extremely powerful mages, I just can't feel like I improved.

But for some reason, Jellal and Laxus always smiled and nodded in approval, like I was really learning quickly. They praised me for my quick learning, but I didn't even know what they were talking about.

"Lucy! Over here!" Jellal called from the first floor living room, I ran down the stairs to find him.

"What is it?"

"Congratulations!" He shouted in cheer, a smile on his face. He changed a lot over time, it was like I looking at a completely different person. I guess it was because he got used to living with me.

"Congrats." Laxus groaned, although he smiled. He didn't change much, being about the same as always, annoying and always teasing me.

"Did something happen?"

"Nope! We just decided to teach you something different from now on." Jellal spoke, seeming excited at the news.

"Don't lie; we have training the blondie this way since she began…"

I coughed awkwardly, "The blondie's right here." I said, pointing to myself, "Now explain."

"We have been pushing little bits of our magic to you every day, increasing the amount as you trained. While you were focused on something else, you didn't notice. Anyways, this increases your magic endurance; large pressures of magic shouldn't hurt or intimidate you anymore." Jellal explained.

Although I was pretty angry at them for hiding this, I was happy that took training me so seriously.

"You should also be able to sense someone's magically aura around them. It could be anyone, magical or not because everyone has magic in them, whether or not they decide to train it." Laxus added before smiling at me. It was one of the more sincere smiles I have seen in my life, my heart thumped at the site of it. It was so rare to see Laxus smile; I couldn't help the flush of pink on my cheeks at the sight of it.

When he saw it, he chuckled and came over to ruffle my hair.

"From now on, we'll be applying large amount of magic on you every day, even when you're sleeping. Good luck." Jellal grinned like a cat before walking closer and patting my on the back with a slight laugh, his breath hitting my neck as I shivered and my blush intensified.

'_Great, I'm in love….'_

…

**A/N: **Hoped you liked it! Was it too rushed? I'm not really good at developing relationships; I'm better at using the feelings that already exist but whatever. :P

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yo people! Another update here! I wrote all of this on one day and decided to update them separately; the poll is still going to be up. So if you haven't voted yet, please do so.

**Thanks to:**

_The Goode Chameleon_

_zyaleve_

_osaro_

_Bookworm1898_

_Sparrow2099_

_iluvfairytale_

_Rain-Lin_

_Dragon-fang18_

…

_**Previously on Eclipse:**_

_It was one of the more sincere smiles I have seen in my life, my heart thumped at the site of it. It was so rare to see Laxus smile; I couldn't help the flush of pink on my cheeks at the sight of it._

_Jellal grinned like a cat before walking closer and patting my on the back with a slight laugh, his breath hitting my neck as I shivered and my blush intensified._

'_Great, I'm in love….'_

…

_Two Months Later (It's been one full year since Fairy Tail disappeared, making Lucy 18 years old)…_

I have finally moved on to training with weapons. At first, I couldn't even walk with the amount of magic power they constantly pressured on me, now it was like there was nothing there. I could even sense they're magic aura from them.

Meredy and Ultear left us to our own devices three months ago; they went to fight some dark guilds. Sometimes, Jellal would let us fight with them, saying that the experience was good for me too.

Every day that passed, I thought about my teammates and friends, it fueled my determination for the day as I trained.

I chose two katanas as my weapon choice for the next few weeks. Apparently, I can leave my weapon in the spirit world and call upon it when I need it. I am trying to learn this right now but it's hard because I'm used to having contracts with the spirits I summon, however, it is impossible to have a contract with an object.

"Urgh!" I screamed out in frustration and I threw my katanas across the room, making sure that it would land on the soft mattress of my bed so I wouldn't damage them, "I can't do this!"

"Relax, Lucy." Jellal, who was helping me with my magic training, said, "You have to focus."

His husky voice flowed as I felt his breath on my right ear, making me shiver in delight and blush darkly; he used his telekinetic powers to pull my two blades back into front of me. His hands moved into a position where it looked like he was hugging me from behind. He placed his palms on my hands and guided them to my blades. He whispered into my ear, "Relax…" And I did, slowly, I closed my eyes, "Focus on its aura," My blush deepened at the sound of his beautiful voice but I did as he asked, "Now imagine it dissolve into particles."

After a few seconds, he let go of my hands and stood up, patting my back. I opened my eyes to find that the katanas were gone, "Did I do it?"

"Yes, you did Lucy." He smiled and stretched his hand towards me, I placed my palm on his and he guided me to the living room on the first floor, "I'll teach you to summon them later, for now let's eat our dinner."

…

The morning following that night, I had mastered summoning my blades and putting them back into the spirit world, but I took a little too long to do so. Laxus had warned me that if I didn't get better, this ability would be useless in battle. So I trained it, honing it to its best but even though I tried so hard, I still needed to work on everything else they were trying to teach me.

The day always started with physical training with Laxus; he was training my reaction time. Throwing stones and rocks at my face until I could dodge them with my eyes closed; soon he started to shot me with his lightning bolts.

I couldn't do it; his magic was as fast as… well, lightning. I was almost burnt by the time we moved on, "We're continuing this tomorrow. Let's go do our laps, and then we'll spar."

We both put on our weights on our ankles and wrists, although his were a lot heavier than mine, and we ran at top speed. I could catch up with him now when we ran, although this is probably because my weights were still lighter.

After ten laps around the huge palace we stopped for a drink of water and a quick lunch before moving out into the forest. He took off his weights but I had to keep them on. Then we got into our fighting positions.

I was allowed to use my katanas, so I called them out, I outstretched my flat palm out as a golden magic circle appeared. It seemed as though I was pulling the two swords out of the magic circle, once I was done, it disappeared.

Once Laxus announced the beginning of our match, I ran forward, screaming my battle cry. I held both of my blades at my side as I ran. Once I reached him, I spun around and slashed him as I turned, but he jumped backward just in time. I left two nearly identical, diagonal slash marks on his clothes. He smirked, "You're getting better, blondie."

I grinned at the compliment and ran forward once more, this time I pulled my right arm backwards for momentum before pushed it towards him, he dodged to the left, evading the deadly stab.

Before I could even blink, he was behind me, kicking me on the back of my left knee, causing me to fall. I used both my blades to support my fall but I wasn't fast enough. Once I stood back up, I was met with a roundhouse kick to the left side of my stomach. I coughed out some blood as I was sent flying to a nearby tree; I ignored the splinters and the pain, standing back up once more.

"O-oi blondie, I think we should stop for today…" He said, clearly worried about my state.

"N-no… Not yet…" I ran forward and once I was close enough, I raised both my katanas upwards and slashed, the blades forming an X. He jumped backwards but I still managed to do some damage, both his shoulders were bleeding by now. I grinned, "Don't let your guard down no matter what, remember?" I teased him with the same words he used to say to me.

"Huh, you're one cheeky blondie." He smirked, brushing off some of the blood and invisible dust off his right shoulder, "Bring it."

…

It was almost three hours before I finally called it quits. When I walked inside, Ultear immediately gave me a bear hug, I gasped out in pain as her arms tightened around my wounds. Once she noticed he pulled back and apologized like crazy, "It's okay, Ultear-san."

She nodded but didn't seem to accept it; she used her time ark to temporarily heal Laxus and I, "Meredy and I came back earlier but we heard slashes and crashes from the woods but Jellal wouldn't let me go. I was so worried!" Ultear became my new sister, I felt slightly guilty for replacing Mira and Erza but I needed someone to care for me like a sister would.

"Don't worry, I almost do this every day," I sighed, "I can't help it. I need to train in order to use the spell, or else, I have to give up on them and can't do that."

"Lucy~!" Ultear cried, "I feel so sad for you!"

"Don't worry about it, Ultear-san," I said, "What are you guys doing here anyways?" I moved to sit on one of the multiple couches.

"We wanted to defeat this dark guild called Black Rose, but when we approached the guild, the magical pressure was too strong. We came back, since we weren't experienced with magic endurance." She replied, sitting back down next to me.

"Black Rose?" I repeated in question, "I don't know them."

"They're an independent guild, like Crime Sorcière." Meredy stepped in to say, "Nice to see you again, Lucy-san." She waved with a soft smile.

"Jellal?" Laxus asked the man who was currently watching the projection lacrima.

"We'll go tomorrow; I still need to train Lucy right now." He smiled as he looked at me; I blushed slightly and looked away.

"Yeah…" I said, "I'm gonna go change!" I shouted as I ran upstairs to my room.

When I walked back down again, I was wearing a light blue tank top and a pair of white shorts with my black combat boots. My hair was tied into a high pony tail.

Jellal stood up from the couch when he saw me and nodded, we walked out the front doors.

"Hey Meredy?" Ultear asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you think they're in love?"

…

**A/N:** I hoped you like reading! I know, the love is going to develop slowly in this fic.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** The long weekend is over, so I'm gonna take a little bit longer to update.

Thank you to **XxShyxX** for your brilliant idea, I think I'm gonna add a little bit of drama in this fic. :D I still think you should write a short drabble, but I can't force you… So, enjoy reading…?

_Thanks to:_

_Sparrow2099_

_Siirin_

_Kandilandqueen1429_

_CansIHasYaoi_

**Sparrow2099: **Well, thanking people is nice… So I'm trying to be nice… You know? Since I used to be a criminal. Okay, don't take that personally! I'm joking… Really. XD Thanks for the review, by the way.

**Siirin:** We must protect your sanity! I think it's important… Right? Oh, and I think it's great that you write in third person. Much better than the people (not naming anybody) that always just say "Update!" Thanks for your review! I hope you'll like reading this chapter.

…

**Previously on Eclipse:**

_His husky voice flowed as I felt his breath on my right ear, making me shiver in delight and blush darkly._

_My blush deepened at the sound of his beautiful voice._

"_Huh, you're one cheeky blondie." He smirked, brushing off some of the blood and invisible dust off his right shoulder, "Bring it."_

"_We wanted to defeat this dark guild called Black Rose, but when we approached the guild, the magical pressure was too strong."_

"Hey Meredy?" Ultear asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you think they're in love?"

…

According to Ultear, when I left, Laxus started to scowl and curse. He wouldn't say a word to her or Meredy, so they couldn't tell me why.

After training with Jellal, I felt refreshed and strong. Every time I finish training with Jellal, I feel like I could run laps and just sing all night long. It makes me feel so happy, like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"Welcome back from paradise, Princess," A low sarcastic growl came from the couch as I walked in from the front doors.

"It's nice to be back, Laxus," I replied shortly, not caring about his tone.

"Oh really?" He turned to me, the disapproval clear on his face, "I thought you would _love_ to spend more time with… _him._" He spat.

I was taken aback, the shock showing on my face. But I didn't look away; I stared into his blue eyes, "What do you have against him?" I glared at him, not flinching away in fear like I used to when we fought like this.

"… Nothing, nothing at all," He turned back to the projection lacrima.

"Oi!" I walked over and grabbed a handful of fabric from his shirt, pulling him to face me, "We're not done."

"Fine, what do you want me to say?" He looked calm, but I could see the veins popping out in his forehead, showing his annoyance.

"_What do you have against him?" _I repeated, adding more edge to my tone.

"…" He stayed silent, the more moments that pass, the more unnerving the atmosphere got. No one bothered to pull us apart, but I wished they did because I didn't notice how close I was to him. If I wasn't caught in my anger, I would've been able to feel his breath and heartbeat.

"ANSWER ME." My voice increased in volume, but he didn't say anything.

"I TOLD YOU TO ANSWER ME!" I screamed at him, the anger taking over. Jellal saw that this was the right time to step in so he tried to pry my hands away from the other blonde's shirt. I took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I don't even know why I'm so worked up, Laxus didn't do anything, he was just in a bad mood, "Sorry Jellal, but can you and the others just wait upstairs?"

Clearly, he didn't want to but he would listen to me. He nodded after a few seconds and took the others upstairs like I told him to.

"Well? Are you going to answer now?"

"… I just don't like it when you spend time with him…" But he didn't elaborate and just stayed quiet after that.

I decided not to press any further, I mean, it's already weird that I got so angry over something as trivial as this. Not knowing what to do in this situation, I let go of his shirt and sat on the edge of the couch. My posture was stiff, and my palms were sweating, I guess I was nervous in this state. A girl and a boy… Alone in a room…

I shook my head ferociously at the thought, trying to get my blush under control, but if definitely didn't work as I heard Laxus chuckle. He didn't turn to me or say anything, but he patted the empty space next to him on the couch.

Using his powers, he shot a bolt to each of the lights, turning them off. The only light source was the projection lacrima, as I thought of what this was beginning to look like, my heart started to pump in my chest.

I scooted over so that I was sitting next to Laxus, but still a good distance away from him, I knew that he would be able to see my blush if I went any closer. But clearly, he wasn't satisfied because he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me so that my side was leaning on him. He then gently pushed my head onto his shoulder before letting go.

For some reason, it was comfortable like this, just feeling his warmth and without noticing, I began to smile. I liked it, when Laxus showed his sweet side to me. It made me feel… special, like I was the only one he could ever look at.

What I didn't know back then was that Jellal was looking at us from the staircases, his usual smile replaced by a frown.

"Lucy…" Laxus began but trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Hmm?" I didn't want to break the peace we had with words, but I knew that it was necessary.

"I think…" He turned to look into my eyes, "I was jealous."

It took a few seconds for me to process the information before I blinked and also turned to face him, I could smell his distinct scent of burnt ashes and expensive cologne, "J-jealous?"

"Yeah," He didn't blush; he didn't even seem bothered by how close we were, he just smiled, "Jealous of you and Jellal."

I didn't know what to say, but I couldn't just stay silent, "Jealous? I mean, we're all friends here. Right?"

He turned away from me when I replied like that, but I could hear two different voices softly saying, "I wish it were like that, instead of what I'm really feeling."

…

**A/N:** I hoped you liked it? Personally, I don't really like this chapter. I think it's a bit rushed and more of a filler than anything. Hopefully, I can update tomorrow as well. :D

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
